goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Makes an Ungrounded Video Out of Gelman and Makes Fluttershy106 Grounded In It and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Gelman makes an ungrounded video out of Mundy and gets grounded) In the hallway of Third Street School, Lawson was furious about Fluttershy106. Lawson: Man! I can't believe Fluttershy106 gave Gelman Suspension Level 55 and then Suspension Level 56 for making an ungrounded video out of Mundy and made King Bob grounded in it! Now he hurt my friend Gelman by punishing him once again! What shall I do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I will make an ungrounded video out of Gelman and make Fluttershy106 grounded in it to show him that Gelman's my friend! It's called Gelman Behaves at Domino's Pizza. He gets the cinnamon sticks instead of the chocolate lava cake. I'm going to sneak into the computer room! Lawson went off to the computer, and then he got inside it. Then he got on one of the computers. Then he turned on the computer. Lawson: Let's make the ungrounded video! Then Lawson got onto the Goanimate site and started to get working on the ungrounded video. Soon, Lawson had finished making an ungrounded video. Lawson: There! All done! (15 minutes later, back in the office) Me: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) Lawson appeared in the video, the scene took place in Lawson's bedroom. Lawson: Fluttershy106, how dare you make grounded videos of me and my friends especially my best friend Gelman?! That's it, I will make an ungrounded video out of Gelman and make you grounded in it to show you that he's my friend and you will see how you like it! The scene took place in Gelman's house. Gelman was talking to his dad. Gelman: Hey, dad. Gelman's dad: What is it, Gelman? Gelman: Can we go to Domino's Pizza? Gelman's dad: No Gelman, we're having steak and rice for lunch. Gelman was serious. Gelman: But dad, I want Domino's Pizza! Not steak or rice! Gelman's dad got annoyed. Gelman's dad: Gelman! We are not going to Domino's Pizza, because I don't want to waste any of my money. Gelman started having a tantrum. Gelman: I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! Gelman was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Gelman's dad: Gelman, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having steak and rice for lunch! so, it's either eating steak and rice or you won't get anything at all. Then Gelman's dad heard his wife's voice. Gelman's mum's voice: Sir, I don't have the stuff to make the steak and rice. Then Gelman stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Gelman's dad's anger reduced to joy. Gelman's dad: Did you hear that? Mum says that we do not have the stuff to have steak and rice. In that case, we can go to Domino's Pizza! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. Then Gelman and his dad went out of the house and they got in the car, and they went off to Domino's Pizza. Then Gelman and his dad arrived at Domino's Pizza, and they went inside. Chef PeePee greeted Gelman and his dad. Chef PeePee: Hello, welcome to Domino's Pizza! How may I help you? Gelman's dad: Gelman, what would you like to order? Gelman: I would like two slices of pepperoni pizza, stuffed cheesy bread, a bottle of coca-cola, and a chocolate lava cake, please! Chef PeePee: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate lava cakes. Gelman was surprised, and he was indignant. Gelman: What? Please don't tell me you just ran out of chocolate lava cakes! Chef PeePee: Don't feel bad, kid. How about cinnamon sticks instead? Gelman then made up his mind. Gelman: Okay, I'll have cinnamon sticks instead. Gelman's dad: Gelman, that was a good decision. We'll have that to go. Chef PeePee: Thank you. Come again. At home, Gelman's dad was very proud of him. Gelman's dad: Gelman, I thought you were a disgrace to Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Fluttershy106 and the Third Street School. What made you change your mind? Gelman: I got that idea from JustinBrainSurgeFan. Now, I'm a good person. Gelman's dad: Thank you for behaving at Domino's Pizza. Gelman: But what about Fluttershy106 the substitute principal from Third Street School, I saw him attacking his mom. Gelman's dad: Okay, let's see what happened back at Domino's Pizza. Me: Mom, I said I wanted two slices of pepperoni pizza, stuffed cheesy bread, a bottle of coca-cola, and a chocolate lava cake this instant! My mom: Fluttershy106, the chef said the chocolate lava cakes were sold out! You can either have cinnamon sticks or else you'll have nothing! Me: No! I don't want stupid cinnamon sticks! I want a chocolate lava cake so tell the chef to give me a chocolate lava cake right now! My mom: Guess what?! That is it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Me: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Later Ringo and Lucia showed up in swimsuits, Lucia was wearing a bikini) Ringo: Lucia and I just got back from swim class. Lucia: Anyways, we would like cinnamon sticks please. Chef PeePee: Coming right up. (back at home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, because you behaved at Domino's Pizza, you are ungrounded for the first time, for one billion two hundred thirty-four million, five hundred sixty-seven thousand, eight hundred ninety centuries. You can go swimming with your friends. Gelman: Thanks Dad. You're the best. (video ends) Fluttershy106 was horrified, and he was very angry. Me: Oh! My Goodness! Lawson just made an ungrounded video out of Gelman and got me grounded in it! I must tell Principal Prickly right now! Fluttershy106 went off to tell Principal Prickly, and then he found Principal Prickly in the hallway. Principal Prickly: Say, Fluttershy106? What's up? Me: Lawson just made an ungrounded video out of Gelman and got me grounded in it! This is so terrible! Principal Prickly: He did what?! Oh my god! Lawson is in big trouble now! Let's get into the office and call Lawson! Fluttershy106: Good idea! Let's do it! Fluttershy106 and Principal Prickly went into the office, and Principal Prickly called through the intercom. Principal Prickly: I want Lawson in my office, please! Then Lawson came. Lawson: What is it, Principal Prickly and Fluttershy106? Principal Prickly: I have heard that you made an ungrounded video out of Gelman and got Fluttershy106 grounded in it! Is this true? Lawson; Um, um, um! Yes I certainly did, it is because Fluttershy106 gave Gelman Suspension Level 55 and then Suspension Level 56 for making an ungrounded video out of Mundy and made King Bob grounded in it. Principal Prickly and Fluttershy106 were livid. Principal Prickly: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Lawson, how dare you make an ungrounded video out of Gelman and get Fluttershy106 grounded in it! You know you're not supposed to do that. Me: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You do not ever make ungrounded videos out of bullies! You see making ungrounded videos out of bullies undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Principal Prickly: You know it's unacceptable to make an ungrounded video out of Gelman and get Fluttershy106 grounded in it! You really caused disgrace this time! That's it, you are suspended for four days! Me: Go home right now! Back home, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you make an ungrounded video out of Gelman?! You know that he is a very bad boy for all of the bad stuff he did! Also, did you make a grounded video out of Fluttershy106 in it? Lawson: To be honest, I did. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how could you do that?! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for four days! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Steven as Me Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad French Fry as Chef PeePee Susan as My Mom (Caren) Wiseguy as Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff